Elite
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Remus has always been told he couldn't do certain things, by his parents, by his doctors, he applies for a scholarship to Hogwarts, an elitist school. Will he be able to cope, and what happens when his friends learn of his dark past. RLSB AU


Chapter One – A new School

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!_

**_WARNINGS: Slash, RLSB! Dark themes, mentions of abuse_**

* * *

Remus swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the imposing building, well it was more of a castle really but he didn't let his feelings show on his face as he waved goodbye to his parents. His mother's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head away but his father grinned and waved back.

"Don't forget to write!" He yelled out of the window before driving away. Remus took a deep breath walking through the main entrance. He was met by a stern looking woman with a thin mouth and a high tight bun on top of her head.

"Mr Lupin, may I congratulate you on your getting the scholarship to Hogwarts School for the Elite." She said looking down at him, assessing him. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House in which, due to your aptitude and personality tests, have been placed. The other scholarship student is due to arrive at any moment. She is also in my House."

"Okay Ma'am." Remus said politely, he stood looking around at the Entrance Hall. Of course he had seen it in pictures when he had applied for the scholarship to finish his final year of school. He had been home schooled his whole life and had applied without his parents' knowledge. When he had been accepted and they had found the letter before him his mother had gone crazy. She had been so angry at him; thank God his Father had been there to persuade her that it was the best thing for Remus. Remus had never loved his father more.

"Welcome Miss Evans, may I congratulate you on your getting the scholarship to Hogwarts School for the Elite. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House in which, due to your aptitude and personality tests, have been placed." Remus looked up as he heard McGonagall give the same speech to the second scholarship winner.

She was a red haired beauty with fiery green eyes dressed in the school uniform much like Remus was. She sent him a small smile and he smiled back, hoping to make a friend. He had never really had anyone before.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said softly as they followed McGonagall through many winding corridors and up a few stair cases. They were there a day before the rest of the students so they could get used to the layout of the castle, even if only slightly, and not make fools of themselves in front of the rest of the student body.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said brightly. "I'm Lily Evans."

"So you're in Gryffindor too?" He asked, he had read all about the school's ancient traditions in the prospectus and read about the Houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the other three, he had been hoping for either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"Yeah." Lily smiled. "So where are you from?"

They chatted comfortably about this and that until they reached what Remus assumed to be the common room. He was a little out of breath as it was at the top of a tower but he would manage. McGonagall opened a door hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink and walked in.

The room was decorated in red and gold with many comfy looking armchairs and sofas, a fire roared away at one side of the room and the opposite wall was lined with mahogany desks, no doubt for work.

"As the first two scholarships this school has ever allowed I expect you to be exemplary students at all turns and as you are both of my House if either of you step out of turn you will answer to me. Dinner will be brought here to you as will breakfast and luncheon tomorrow. You will be expected to dine in the Great Hall at dinner however and you must present yourselves well." McGonagall nodded to them both before leaving.

Remus smiled nervously at Lily before slouching down on one of the sofas.

"So, what made you apply for this scholarship?" Remus asked as Lily sat opposite him.

"My parents pushed me too, they made my sister apply too, she was a bit bent out of shape that she was rejected but I'm sure she'll get over it." Lily smiled. "This place is amazing though isn't it?"

"We should go have a look at the dormitories." Remus grinned and they went up the separate stairwells looking for the seventh year dorms.

Remus found his easily enough; there were five beds in the room, all had luggage piled on them, no doubt belonging to his soon to be dorm mates. He pursed his lips as he saw the no doubt expensive suitcases before turning to his two good old leather suitcases his dad had dug out from the attic. They were a bit worn looking but did their job well enough.

He unpacked slowly, making sure to hide his medication under his mattress. He was here to get a fresh start and not to be treated like he would keel over at a stiff breeze. When he had successfully unpacked and placed the photo of his parents on his bedside table he made his way back down to the common room where Lily was waiting for him, apparently the servants and been and gone and had left some pretty amazing food in their wake.

"Whoa." He sighed before taking a deep breath as he sat down. "That smells divine."

"Yeah, I have no idea what it is but I can't wait to find out." They both dug into the meals and talked well into the night, even once their plates had been scraped clean. Then when it was well past the midnight hour they went to bed.

* * *

Remus nervously tugged at his tie, he and Lily were stood beside McGonagall at the head of the Great Hall as the students flooded in. They all looked curious upon seeing Remus and Lily and the chatter increased. The one thing all the students had in common however was their obviously good breeding, not one of them slouched as they sat at their tables and they all had an aristocratic look to their features.

"Welcome students!" Dumbledore, the headmaster, boomed out in a cheerful voice. "I am pleased and honoured to announce the two wonderful students who will be joining us this year due to their entering into our scholarship programme which is being run for the very first time this year. I know you will all treat them with kindness and respect. Now allow me to introduce our two newest Gryffindors! Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

The murmurs started up again as they made their way to their seats on the Gryffindor table. The table around them went silent as they were watched judgingly.

"Hello." Lily said softly smiling.

"I'm Alice Davies nice to meet you." A round faced girl with sweet brown eyes said smiling. "This is my boyfriend Frank Longbottom. He's a seventh year too so he'll be in your dormitory."

"Nice to meet you." Remus held his hand out to the brown haired boy who nodded giving him a short smile.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said. "Congratulations on getting the scholarship."

"Thanks." Remus smiled and Frank nodded before turning to talk to someone else. Remus' smile dropped but he put on a brave face turning to Lily who was now talking to a dark haired girl who looked a few years younger than them.

They spent the dinner making acquaintances; Remus couldn't say friends since they were all so standoffish that it was off putting and since it was the opening feast of the year curfew was pushed back an hour to eleven and most spent a long time catching up of their adventures over the summer. When they made their way back to the common room Remus bid Lily good night and went up to the dormitories already exhausted.

The room was full with all the boys, there was Frank of course who gave Remus a small smile and four other boys who had been sitting at the other end of the House table and had been shooting Remus and Lily strange looks the whole night.

"Hello, I'm Remus." He said smiling.

"Yes, I do believe we all heard the announcement." A boy with silky black hair and piercing silver eyes shot at him and Remus flinched at the hostility in the tone.

"Sorry, I was just introducing myself." He said frowning; the other boys seemed to be watching his reaction carefully. "You know, like most normal people do in order to get a name in return."

Frank snorted his amusement in the corner of the room a grin lighting up his face and the other boys looked levelly at him.

"James Potter." The boy with messy black hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses said smoothly. "I have to say, most people don't speak to Sirius like that, besides me of course. I'm impressed."

"Okay…" Remus said raising an eyebrow. James smirked and went back to unpacking his things.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." A short stout boy with thin blonde hair and watery blue eyes said nodding at him.

"Nice to meet you all." Remus said grabbing his bedclothes and heading towards the showers. He figured with the other boys unpacking he'd have enough time for a shower without them seeing his scars.

He showered quickly and when he came back the other boys were changing into their own pyjamas and he climbed into bed. It had been a long day and he didn't want to stress himself out too much, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come but it didn't. He wasn't used to hearing others move around and talk as he fell asleep. Slowly the others fell quiet, Remus jumped when a weight landed on the edge of his best.

"Sirius Black." Remus opened his eyes to find two glowing orbs staring down at him.

"What?" He asked blearily, half asleep.

"My name, it's Sirius Black. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The ebony haired teen held his hand out and Remus frowned but shook it.

"That couldn't wait until morning?" He asked and Sirius looked affronted.

"You can't talk to me like that!" He exclaimed and one of the boys in the room let out a loud snore.

"I thought I just did." Remus rolled over ignoring the prat closing his eyes. He heard the boy huff annoyed before storming away to his own bed.

* * *

Remus woke slowly the next morning; the other boys were still asleep so Remus quickly dressed in the bathroom before making his way down to the common room. He sat with a book in front of the fire until a few more people rose and came downstairs. Lily sat next to him and they compared timetables. They shared the same classes which Remus couldn't help but grin at.

"Morning Lupin." James Potter sat down on the arm of the sofa next to them. "Miss Evans, may I say that you look particularly ravishing this morning. Fancy a run behind the stables later?"

"Let me set you straight right now." Lily said staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am here to get a good education; I'm not here to sleep around unlike you and your rich poncy friends who will never do anything more than lounge about in their mansions waiting for the next ball to come along or the next skiing holiday they can go to. You can leave now."

James stared his mouth open for a long moment before he glared at her and stormed back up towards the dorms.

Breakfast was the same stilted affair as dinner but Remus and Lily were both excited about their first lesson; chemistry with a Professor Slughorn. It looked to be interesting.

"Welcome class, I especially welcome our two new scholarship students. I have looked at your files and noted that both of you do exceptionally well at chemistry, I look forward to picky at your brains." Slughorn gushed before moving onto the lesson. It was all very interesting, especially for Remus who had only ever learnt from a private tutor beforehand.

When they left the classroom still discussing the topic of the lesson they were stopped by a tall blonde teen and a shorter, but no less striking dark haired girl.

"Good morning, I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my future sister-in-law Bellatrix Black." The blonde said smoothly.

"Nice to meet you." Lily smiled.

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" Remus asked and the pair's face instantly twisted into sneers.

"Unfortunately yes… he's what we like to call the 'white' sheep of the family if you will." Bellatrix laughed cruelly and Remus bit his lip, wishing that he had never brought it up before.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you both." Remus said taking Lily's arm and trying to move around the pair but they were stopped.

"You see the thing is." Lucius Malfoy began moving closer and smirking. "We're Slytherins and it's a shame you were sorted into Gryffindor because I think I could actually grow to like you."

"So… you came to talk to us to tell us that you won't like us and don't want anything to do with us?" Lily asked scathingly.

"Not quite. You see we're willing to overlook your... House, if you make the right sort of friends." Bellatrix leaned forward threateningly.

"And by that you mean…?" Remus asked.

"Potter, Black and Pettigrew." Lucius said simply. "They are a disgrace to all of their names and will disgrace yours also."

"You think that we'll disregard people just because you say so?" Lily demanded.

"We have a lot of sway at this school. It could get very _unpleasant_ for all of you." Bellatrix hissed.

"You have no right to threaten us!" Remus snapped. "We can make friends, acquaintances or bloody lovers for all it matters and none of you can have a say in the matter. In fact I'm quite sure you helped us. I thought Sirius Black was a bloody prat until I saw what family he came from and now I can completely understand the way he acts if he has to put up with you! In fact, he's such an improvement on you lot that I'd gladly snog the boy if it meant I'd never have to speak to any of you again."

Lucius' eyes were wide as if he had never been spoken to like that before, which was quite possible. Bellatrix on the other hand looked like she wanted to murder him.

Slow clapping echoed around the corridor and Remus spun around to see Potter and Black grinning at him. Potter was clapping.

"Hell I'd gladly snog you too after that speech!" Sirius laughed slinging his arm around Remus' shoulders. Remus blushed and shrugged the arm off; it seemed all was forgiven from last night.

James tried to wrap his arm around Lily's shoulders but her glare warded him off.

"We're late for Mathematics." Remus said as Lucius and Bellatrix stalked off.

"Don't worry we'll walk you there!" Sirius said grabbing Remus' hand and dragging him down the corridor, Remus could only shoot a bemused look to Lily who followed with a grin on her face.

"Mr Lupin, Miss Evans. I do not appreciate you being late to your first lesson." Professor Vector snapped and Remus nodded.

"Sorry sir, we had a run in with a few students who wanted to introduce themselves." He apologised. Vector nodded.

"Don't let it happen again." He said giving a knowing smile at the two. Lily and Remus buried their heads in their books. It turned out that James and Sirius had equestrian class so they weren't in maths with them.

The rest of the day went in a blur, from English with McGonagall to History with Professor Binns who had to be the most sinfully boring man in the world and then double languages with Flitwick; French and Latin which Remus and Lily both studied the languages so they weren't far behind thank goodness.

"So My Brave Defender! How was your glorious day?" Remus' eyes widened massively as Sirius threw himself down in front of Remus as they ate their evening meal. "Good I hope? I can't have anything less for my one true love!"

"One true love?" Lily asked dryly, steadily ignoring James who was slowly edging a flower onto the table next to her, probably in apology for earlier that morning.

"Yes! Why else would my dear Remus defend me so wondrously?" Sirius leant in and hugged Remus tightly. Remus shrugged him off his face lighting up. "You don't mind if I call you Remus do you? You can call me and James, well Sirius and James. And Peter's around here somewhere, you can call him that!"

"What else would I have called you?" Remus asked shifting away from the suddenly flamboyant boy.

"Well, its customary to call an acquaintance by their last name until you both agree that enough time has passed and you are familiar enough with each other that you can call each other on a first name basis." James explained as he piled turkey onto his plate.

"Works for me." Lily said snidely. "What's this flower for Potter?"

"An apology for this morning…" James mumbled. "I was just trying to ask you out."

"Oh really? And is that how you'd ask out a girl of your status?" James blushed and stuttered for a moment. "I thought not. Just because I'm not as rich as you does not mean that I don't have standards and you definitely do not meet them!"

Sirius burst out into peals of laughter and Remus was shocked at how different this boy acted to the stuck up teen from the night before.

"You got told Jamie boy!" He chuckled as Peter sat down between them. "Peter! Let me regale you of the tale of Remus Lupin the brave knight, who defended the poor defenceless, but gorgeous mind you, me from the dark evil clutches of the snake Lucius and his spider friend Bellatrix!"

"That's quite an imagination you have there Black." Remus said. "I would have done the same for anyone; I don't like people telling me what to do."

It was true, after years of his parents and doctors giving him his limitations and telling him no he was not about to let his one true chance at friendship go out the window.

"Hey I thought I said you could call me Sirius!" Sirius didn't seem to have heard any other part of the sentence.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sirius warm to someone this quickly since Padfoot." Peter told James who nodded.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, too curious not to!

"Fear not my brave knight! Padfoot is no rival for your affection to me!" Sirius claimed pompously. "He is the most wonderful loyal dog ever, with fur as black as night and eyes that could just melt your soul!"

"Oh no, he's waxing poetry about the dog again." James bemoaned. "Last time we couldn't get him to stop for ages!"

"-And his tail, the way it wags!-"

"Oh God no! Someone stop him!" Peter groaned covering his ears.

"-And his- mmph!" Sirius stared at Remus with wide eyes; the boy had shoved a bread roll into his mouth to shut him up.

"I think that's worse than him declaring his love for me." Remus said dryly and James burst out laughing.

"I think I'll fall in love with you Lupin if you manage to keep him quiet!" He laughed. Remus shook his head.

"I think one mooning idiot is enough for me thanks!" Remus laughed and James patted him on his back grinning, even Lily cracked a smile. All in all, it hadn't been a bad start to the year.

* * *

Please Review!

I

I

I

V


End file.
